ecolercomedian99fandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron
Aaron is a GoAnimate character. Name: Aaron Pettis Age: 14 Date of Birth: October 28, 1999 Zodiac Sign: Scorpio Voice: Zack Favorite Color: Green, Teal, Neon Green, Light Blue, Fire Red, Yellow, Red, Blue Favorite Food: McDonald's, Pizza Hut, Burger King, Taco Bell, KFC, Wendy's, Subway, Little Ceaser's, Doritos, Lay's, Fritos, Cheeots, Sun Chips, Tositos, and baked chips. Favorite Movie: Nickelodeon and Disney channel movies, Digimon The Movie, Pokemon Movies, Digimon movies Favorite TV Shows: Spongebob Squarepants, Rocko's Modern Life, Disney XD shows, YTV shows, Nickelodeon shows, Kickin' It, Lab Rats, Pair of Kings, Crash and Bernstein, Zeke and Luther, Rated A for Awesome, Kick Buttowski, American Dragon, Evan Stevens, Rocket Power, Digimon, Power Rangers, Beylade, Pokemon, Phineas and Ferb, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Favorite Animal: Snakes (like Anacondas, Vipers, Rattlesnakes, Death Adders, Reticulated Pythons, Tiger Snakes, Sea Snakes, Mambas, Taipans and Cobras), Giraffes, African Elephants, Crocodilians, Tigers, Bears, Walruses, Jaguars, male Platypuses, female Kangaroos, Wallabies, Dragon Favorite School Subjects: Art, Science, Physical Education Least Favorite School Subject: Algebra, Music Class Likes: Art, Science, Physical Education, McDonald's, Snakes, Giraffes, Tigers, Spongebob Squarepants, Rocko's Modern Life, Boy Stuff , Burger King, XBOX, Disney XD, PS3, Video Games, Soccer, Basketball, YTV, Nickelodeon, Video Games, Wii, TV, Paintball, Laser Tag, Teenager Shows for Boys, Call of Duty, Territory War, Karate, Digimon, Happy Wheels, Digimon Card Slash, A's on his tests Dislikes: Baby shows, Pot Roast, Algebra, Teletubbies, Barney the Purple Dinosaur, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Rugrats, and Girly-Girl Stuff (especially Dora the Explorer, Barbie, Bindi the Jungle Girl, American Girl, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the colors pink and light purple cause he thinks they're all much too girly for him and girly stuff for his birthday), Nick Jr, Fashion, Music Class, F's on his tests Family: Mr. Pettis (John)/Dad Mrs. Pettis (Emma)/Mom Alice/Younger Sister (12 year-old) Olivia/ Younger Sister (5 year-old) Lizzie Pettis/Maternal aunt who is always blaming everything on her nephew Amy Pettis/Paternal aunt Peter Pettis/Paternal uncle Harold Pettis/Paternal grandfather Andrew Pettis/Bad Boy Aaron is the elsest child who is seen with light brown hair and eyebrows, brown eyes, wearing a red polo shirt with a white stripe, beige pants and white shoes. His favorite school subjects are art and Science and Physical Education and he hates algebra and Music Class and girly-girl stuff like Dora the Explorer, Barbie, Bindi the Jungle Girl, American Girl, the colors light purple and pink and other girly-girl stuff and baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Sid the Science Kid, Rugrats, Bubble Guppies, Little Einsteins, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues,Go Diego Go, Sesame Street, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Team Umizoomi,Yo Gabba Gabba, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Dinosaur Train, Caillou, and other baby shows. Aaron likes boy stuff and his favorite colors are green, teal, neon green, light blue, fire red, yellow, red and blue, Plus, he wishes he has a brother, and a D-3 digivice just like in the second season. Category:Characters Category:1999 Births Category:Troublemakers